


Under the Weather

by burntotears



Series: Achievement Hunter Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Raychaelwood, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's sick and Ray and Ryan will always be there to take care of him. AKA the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Raychaelwood: Both Ray and Ryan are worried when Michael gets sick once again with a bad cold; unfortunately, he refuses to take care of himself and develops pneumonia. After a panicked trip to the ER, Michael finally relents and lets Ray and Ryan nurse him back to health. Cue cuddles and lots of love and worry. <3

Michael wasn’t sick. He didn’t get sick. He _couldn’t_ , not with all the work he had to do. Running the crew was a lot of fucking work and some days he didn’t think he was up for it, but other days he relished the steady, stressful pace his life had taken on.

Ryan and Ray? Not so much. They kept telling him to take a break, but he didn’t have the _time_ , not when their next big heist was looming. So Ray kept trying to sneak Vitamin C into Michael’s coffee and Ryan was unsubtly hooking up a humidifier in Michael’s room in the middle of the night when he thought Michael was sleeping. He waved them off, told them to give it a rest, that in a few days he’d be fine, it was just a _cold_ for Christ’s sake.

In the planning room, Michael was bundled up in one of Ray’s hoodies, a chill running up his spine. He was tired, sure, but he’d been busy so it wasn’t a huge surprise. But his limbs felt sluggish and achy and he was coughing more and more until it felt like ice was dripping into his lungs every time he took a deep breath. When Ray found him, Michael was breathing shallowly and shivering, curled into a ball on the floor.

Ryan and Ray rushed him to the ER, worried he was far worse than even _they_ had thought. When the doctors reassured them that Michael would be fine after a few days rest and some strong antibiotics, the two took him back home in a less panicked state. Ryan carried Michael into the apartment and lay him in the bed where Ray had fluffed up all the pillows he could find to make Michael comfortable. 

“I’ll get him some water and Emergen-C,” Ray announced, still dazed and jittery from his panic. Though Ryan was worried as well, he had to keep himself in check so that Ray didn’t totally lose his shit. Ryan was the rock and without his center, Michael and Ray spun completely out of control.

He brushed his hand over Michael’s forehead, pushing damp curls back and sighing as he looked down at the other man who was drifting in and out of consciousness. “I love you, Michael,” he whispered quietly, pressing a cool washcloth to the younger man’s forehead and cheeks.

“Mmhmm,” Michael replied dreamily, nuzzling into Ryan’s chest. “Did you think that nurse was hotter than me?”

Ryan snorted, pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple. “What nurse? I was too busy looking at you.”

Michael grinned. “Good answer, Rye. I’mma keep you around.”

“I hope so,” Ryan smiled back, brushing his lips briefly over Michael’s. 

Ray came back in the room, still buzzing with nervous energy. “Did he take his medicine?” he asked as he looked over Michael’s prone body with over-bearing wariness. 

“Not again until morning, Ray,” Ryan said quietly, beckoning the other man to sit down on the other side of Michael.

Ray set the glass on the nightstand and sat down stiffly, looking so uncomfortable it was nearly criminal. Even Michael could feel it through his foggy brain.

“Ray, m’okay. Don’t need to worry; I’ll be fine.” He reached for Ray’s hand and held it in his clammy grasp, which didn’t really help to reassure Ray.

“You’re not okay, Michael. We told you that you weren’t and you should’ve _listened_ to us...”

Michael frowned, splaying his fingers out against Ray’s. “I’m sorry, Ray. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Ryan placed his hand over the both of theirs and squeezed. “There’s plenty of time to berate him later. For now, let’s just focus on taking care of him, okay?” 

Michael shook his head slightly, the weight of his head on his neck making it difficult to sustain for long. “You dun hafta do that. You’ve already done enough, guys. Thank you.”

“Don’t be silly,” Ryan cooed, kissing Michael’s forehead. “We’re taking care of you until you’re 100% better. Right, Ray?” He lifted his gaze and met Ray’s brown eyes over Michael’s disheveled head.

“Of course. You can’t get rid of us that easily,” Ray responded, letting his fingers spread out over Michael’s stomach, rubbing soft circles against his too-warm skin.

“Kay, but will - will you stay here till I fall ‘sleep?” Michael asked, eyes wide and hopeful just like a child.

“We’re not going anywhere, baby,” Ryan soothed, brushing his fingers over Michael’s cheek and down the swoop of his nose, smiling fondly at him.

“I love you guys,” Michael proclaimed, snuggling in against Ryan’s chest and tugging at Ray’s wrist so that he would curl up closer to Michael’s other side. “Like _a lot_. Like... I dunno if you know this, but I’m in love with _both_ of you.” He said it like it was a revelation, something they’d never heard before.

“Had absolutely no idea,” Ryan teased playfully, rubbing his thumb softly over Michael’s cheekbone. 

Ray grinned at him, leaning forward and kissing Ryan’s knuckles as his hand brushed across Michael’s cheek. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner, Michael?”

Poor Michael looked genuinely apprehensive as he eyed both of them in turn. “I’m so sorry, I only just realized or I would’ve said something, I swear!”

Ray kissed Michael’s mouth to quiet him and Ryan ran his fingers through the back of Ray’s hair. “We’re kidding, baby. We love you too. We’re gonna take good care of you, okay?” Ryan’s fingers served to calm his nerves tenfold.

Michael nodded in agreement. “Of course. My Ray-Ray and my Rye-bread. You always look after me even when I’m being an asshole. You’re too good to me.”

“You’d do the same for us, Michael,” Ryan assured him, kissing the younger man sweetly. “Why don’t you get some sleep? We’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Michael looked them both in the eye for an honest answer.

With a quick grin to one another, Ryan and Ray both leaned in to either side of Michael’s face, brushing their noses lightly along either side of Michael’s nose, making the curly-haired man giggle. 

Ray snuggled in against Michael’s side, pressing his face into his neck and breathing him in deeply. Even if he was too hot and breathing too quickly, just being there with him was the balm Ray needed to settle his anxiousness once and for all. 

Ryan smiled down at the two of them as they both drifted off to sleep in his arms. He had to be the luckiest man in the world. There was no other explanation for it.


End file.
